Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a power adapter, particularly, to a power adapter applied to various charging architectures.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, the battery capacity for electronic devices such as phones, tablet computers, is continually increased to meet the improved requirement on the power consumption to extend the operating time of the electronic devices. However, the charging time for the battery with large battery capacity is also increased.
Quick charging architectures for various electronic devices are usually different; consequently, one adapter cannot support electronic devices with various quick charging architectures. As a result, different adapters should be configured for different electronic devices, which is rather inconvenience it use.